Foreign relations of Disparu
The foreign relations of Disparu are Disparu's, specifically the Government of Disparu's, relations with other governments of Planet Bob. Disparu's most important relationship is with the member nations of its alliance, The Democratic Order. However, it also maintains diplomatic ties with other nations. History TDO The foreign relations of Disparu with other nations began on 27 February 2009 when Disparu joined The Democratic Order as a provisional member, when Disparu was invited into the alliance by the New World Federation. Disparu was aided by several older nations of the alliance, and participated in techology deals as a seller to larger nations in the alliance. Foreign relations increased when Disparu became a full member of TDO on 9 March 2009, when Disparu was assigned with the task of inviting other nations to the alliance, and handling trade affairs within the alliance. Disparu's work on both fields enabled it to earn a seat in the alliance's Low Senate on 23 May 2009. Disparu is currently importing technology from other TDO nations. The task of sending money and receiving technology is given to the Ministry of Foreign Affairs and the Ministry of Science and Technology. 5BR logo and the flags of all member nations.]] Disparu's individual foreign relations with other nations began on 3 March 2009, when the Disparuean Government signed a trade agreement with the nation of Dendodgia. The trade agreement eventually evolved into a mutual trade agreement called 5BR with six nations; Whatsinaname, Dendodgia, Disparu, Yamaha, Critian and Yucca Valley. The trade agreement was Disparu's idea, and the Government of Disparu took the lead in convincing other nations to join the 5BR. Only five of these nations, all of them with the exception of Whatsinaname, are still active in the 5BR, and the sixth nation of the 5BR has already been replaced twice; Voila replaced Whatsinaname shortly before the Karma War, and Yellowslavia replaced Voila on 4 August 2009 after the Government of Voila dropped out of the 5BR. The 5BR currently enables all member nations to obtain the resources necessary to produce construction requipment, asphalt, automobiles, steel and fast food products. The 5BR also allows free trade between the signatory nations. The 5BR was originally only going to yield enough resources to produce fast food products, construction equipment and beer, however Disparu made several changes to the agreement in order to accommodate more resources. The changes enabled signatory members to access automobiles, asphalt and steel, but lost access to beer. The 5BR was changed again before the Karma War in order to accommodate microchips and radiation cleanup equipment, but will lose fast food products. The changes forced Whatsinaname to quit from the 5BR, and was replaced by Voila. Even though Disparu did not know about the upcoming Karma War, replacing Whatsinaname with Voila was actually beneficial to all signatories, since the war caused the global radiation level to rise to unmanageable levels. The new equipment gained by the signatories helped reduce the impact of the war. The 5BR was recently changed by Disparu after Voila was no longer responding to the other 5BR members, and the global radiation level finally reached pre-war levels. Voila was replaced by Yellowslavia, which caused the 5BR members to regain access to fast food products, but lost access to microchips and radiation cleanup equipment. Reine Wald The Government of Disparu's first was in the nation of Reine Wald on 22 May 2009. The representatives of the Government, then-Chancellor Lance Pikachurin, then-Minister of Internal Affairs Cynthia Celeste, Minister of Foreign Affairs Wallace Muddkip and the Royal Triumvirate (Executive Triumvir, Legislative Triumvir and Judicial Triumvir), Rowan Atkin, Spencer Fowl and Jack Chiron respectively, managed to fly to Herzeleid, Reine Wald's capital, safely. However, the trip was cancelled due to a security concernwhen a SCORPIA assassin attempted to assassinate N Reeki, the United States of Backyard's leader. During the Darach Crisis During the Darach Crisis, when the DNN announced Queen Caitlin Darach's assassination, several nations such as the United States of Backyard and Eagleia sent trops to Disparu in order to aid the search efforts for the assassin in Jubilife. The cooperation between Eagleian and Disparuean governments, along with the successful capture of the assassin, helped to start diplomatic relations between the nations. DEEP On 7 August 2009, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs launched a program in order to encourage other nations to exchange with Disparu. The program, called DEEP (acronym for 'D'isparuean 'E'mbassy 'E'xchange 'P'rogram), was an instant success. Several nations have exchanged embassies through DEEP. Embassies There are currently six embassies established within Disparu; one for TDO and five for individual nations. Disparu also has diplomatic relations with these nations, and a Disparuean embassy is also located within these nations. All embassies are located in the Diplomatic Quarters of Jubilife, with the exception of TDO's embassy, which is located in Eterna (Eterna was the capital of Disparu when TDO's Embassy was established). However, TDO also has a regional embassy in Jubilife's Diplomatic Quarters. PalaceofDemocracy.jpeg|1 Anrise Drive, TDO Embassy EagleianEmbassyDisparu.jpg|2 Anrise Drive, Embassy of the Federation of Eagleia KitexEmbassyDisparu.jpg|3 Anrise Drive, Embassy of Kitex MalvinasEmbassyDisparu.jpg|4 Anrise Drive, Embassy of Isle de Malvinas RoughPartsEmbassyDisparu.jpg|5 Anrise Drive, Embassy of the Rough Parts Empire PolizEmbassyDisparu.jpg|6 Anrise Drive, Embassy of the Imperium of Poliz Carthage * Short Form: Carthage * Long Form: Republic of Carthage * Carthage Ambassador to Disparu: Mohamed Ghannouchi * Disparuean Ambassador to Carthage: Allison Leslie Drakoria * Short Form: Drakoria * Long Form: Kingdom of Drakoria * Drakorian Ambassador to Disparu: Brandon Hill * Disparuean Ambassador to Drakoria: Sally Murphy Foreign relations between Drakoria and Disparu began on 15 August 2009 when Drakoria exchanged embassies with Disparu through DEEP. The Disparuean Ambassador to Drakoria is Sally Murphy, while the Drakoria Ambassador to Disparu is Brandon Hill. The Drakoria Embassy in Jubilife is protected by twenty Drakorian guards, although these guards are heavily monitored in case of any threats. Federation of Eagleia * Short Form: Eagleia * Long Form: Federation of Eagleia * Eagleian Ambassador to Disparu: George Hanover * Deputy Eagleian Ambassador to Disparu: Mary Mackenzie * Disparuean Ambassador to Eagleia: Donna Phillips Foreign relations between Eagleia and Disparu began on 4 August 2009 when the Government of Eagleia sent a Police Squadron to Jubilife during the Darach Crisis, and helped Disparu's Special Operations capture the assassin responsible for the death of Queen Darach, along with two of his accomplices. Foreign relations were formalized on 5 August 2009 when the Foreign Minister of Eagleia sent a message to the Disparuean Government, welcoming the Government to exchange embassies with Eagleia in order to establish good diplomatic relations between the two nations. The embassy exchange was announced to the public on 6 August 2009. The Eagleian Ambassador to Disparu is George Hanover, assisted by the Deputy Ambassador Mary Mackenzie. Disparu has an embassy established within Eagleia, located at Eagleton. The Disparuean Ambassador to Eagleia is Donna Phillips. Grøenlandia * Short Form: Grøenlandia * Long Form: Federal Republic of Grøenlandia * Grøenlandian Ambassador to Disparu: Will I. Am * Disparuean Ambassador to Grøenlandia: Evelyn Chapman Imperium of Poliz * Short Form: Poliz * Long Form: Imperium of Poliz * Polizian Ambassador to Disparu: Sergei Trebonius * Disparuean Ambassador to Poliz: Justin Hager Foreign relations between the Imperium of Poliz and Disparu began on 8 August 2009 when Poliz sent an application to the Disparuean Ministry of Foreign Affairs through DEEP. The Polizian Ambassador to Disparu is Sergei Trebonius. The Imperium of Poliz's embassy in Jubilife has a small shrine inside it's domestic quarters for Polizian citizens within Disparu. Disparu has an embassy established within Poliz. The Disparuean Ambassador to Poliz is Justin Hager. Isle de Malvinas * Short Form: Malvinas * Long Form: Isle de Malvinas * Malvinasian Ambassador to Disparu: John Smith * Disparuean Ambassador to Malvinas: James Donovan Foreign relations between Malvinas and Disparu began on 7 August 2009, when Malvinas's Government sent an application to the Disparuean Ministry of Foreign Affairs through DEEP. The Malvinasian Ambassador to Disparu is John Smith. Their embassy in Jubilife is protected by ten soldiers from Malvinas, although these soldiers are continuously monitored in case they become threats to Disparu's national security. The embassy also has one conference room and ten small bedrooms, as well as a provided by the Disparuean Government in order to make the embassy more homey. Disparu has an embassy established within Malvinas. The Disparuean Ambassador to Malvinas is James Smith. Kitex * Nation name: Kitex * Kitexian Ambassador to Disparu: John * Disparuean Ambassador to Kitex: Jorge Samuelson Foreign relations between Kitex and Disparu officially began on 7 August 2009, when Kitex's GOvernment submitted an application to the Disparuean Ministry of Foreign Affairs through DEEP. The Kitexian Ambassador to Disparu is John. The Kitexian Embassy in Jubilife has a lounge room, as well as domestic quarters large enough to house the Kitexian mission's staff. The embassy is protected by ten Kitexian Marine guards, however they are also monitored in case of any threats, similar to Malvinas's guards. Disparu has an embassy within Kitex, although its building is still under construction and will be habitable by 3 September 2009. The Disparuean Ambassador to Kitex is Jorge Samuelson. Marscurian Pakistan * Name: Marscurian Pakistan * Name, : מארזקוריש ﺎפאקיסטאן * Name, : ﯽﺮﻮﮐﺯﺭپ اکستان * Marscurian Pakistan Ambassador to Disparu: Shlomo Nachtak * Disparuean Ambassador to Marscurian Pakistan: Marshall Brousseau New England * Short Form: New England * Long Form: Republic of New England * Short Form, Dutch: Nieuw Engeland * Long Form, Dutch: Republiek van Nieuw Engeland * New England Ambassador to Disparu: Kirk Sweeney * Disparuean Ambassador to New England: Evelyn Chapman Foreign relations between New England and Disparu began on 16 August 2009 when New England exchanged embassies with Disparu through DEEP. Promised Land * Name: Promised Land * Promised Land Ambassador to Disparu: Shelley Novik * Disparuean Ambassador to Promised Land: Paulette Gaillard Rhinemark * Short Form: Rhinemark * Long Form: Federal Republic of Rhinemark * Short Form, German: Rheinmark * Long Form, German: Bundesrepublik Rheinmark * Rhinemark Ambassador to Disparu: Brunhild Waldheim * Disparuean Ambassador to Rhinemark: Kenneth Young Foreign relations between Rhinemark and Disparu began on 15 August 2009 when Rhinemark exchanged embassies with Disparu through DEEP. Rough Parts Empire * Short Form: Rough Parts * Long Form: Rough Parts Empire * Rough Parts Ambassador to Disparu: Roth M. Javick * Disparuean Ambassador to the Rough Parts: Margaret Dupuis Foreign relations between the Rough Parts and Disparu began on 7 August 2009 when its Government sent an application to the Disparuean Ministry of Foreign Affairs through DEEP. However, formal foreign relations were helped by the Rough Part's offer to help the Disparuean Government during the Darach Crisis. The Rough Parts Ambassador to Disparu is Roth M. Javick. The Rough Parts Embassy in Jubilife has a large lounge room with a . Disparu also has an embassy within the Rough Parts The Disparuean Ambassador to the Rough Parts is Margaret Dupuis. Selenarctos * Short Form: Selenarctos * Long Form: Nation of Selenarctos * Selenarctos Ambassador to Disparu: Lorna Bayle * Disparuean Ambassador to Selenarctos: Dorothy Enright Foreign relations between Selenarctos and Disparu began on 15 August 2009 when Selenarctos exchanged embassies with Disparu through DEEP. The Selenarctos Ambassador to Disparu is Lorna Bayle, while the Disparuean Ambassador to Selenarctos is Dorothy Enright. Selenarctos's embassy is protected by a ten-man security team from Selenarctos armed with SG 550 assault rifles. Like other embassies that are protected by foreign soldiers, the security team's actions are continuously monitored. The Democratic Order Since Disparu is a member nation of The Democratic Order, Disparu is represented by its head of state, Lance Pikachurin and/or its head of government at alliance meetings. TDO has two embassies in Disparu; one in Eterna and one in Jubilife. The TDO Embassy in Eterna is the Global Information Centre and the embassy in Jubilife is the Palace of Democracy. The Imperium * Short Form: The Imperium * Long Form: The Holy Imperium of Mankind * Imperium Ambassador to Disparu: Augustus Remus * Disparuean Ambassador to the Imperium: Seth Springs Top Gear * Short Form: TG * Long Form: Top Gear * TG Ambassador to Disparu: Catherine Tate * Disparuean Ambassador to TG: Antonio Anderson Foreign relations between Top Gear and Disparu began on 15 August 2009 when Top Gear exchanged embassies with Disparu through DEEP. The Disparuean Ambassador to TH is Antonio Anderson, while the TG Ambassador to Disparu is Catherine Tate. United Netherlands * Short Form: The United Netherlands * Long Form: The Republic of the United Netherlands * Short Form, Dutch: De Verenigde Nederlanden * Long Form, Dutch: De Republiek der Verenigde Nederlanden * United Netherlands Ambassador to Disparu: J.L.P (Jan) Kromhout * Disparuean Ambassador to the United Netherlands: Eddie Schnieders Zargathia * Short Form: Zargathia * Long Form: Queendom of Zargathia * Zargathian Ambassador to Disparu: Ning Chen * Disparuean Ambassador to Zargathia: Grover Soto Foreign relations between Zargathia and Disparu began on 15 August 2009 when Zargathia exchanged embassies with Disparu through DEEP. The Disparuean Ambassador to Zargathia is Grover Soto, while the Zargathian Ambassador to Disparu is Ning Chen.